


Cudgel

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [795]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Some trouble in the priesthood leads to an NCIS investigation.





	Cudgel

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/05/2001 for the word [cudgel](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/05/cudgel).
> 
> cudgel  
> A short heavy stick used as a weapon; a club.  
> To beat with or as if with a cudgel.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #444 False.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cudgel

Tony eyed the priest holding a cudgel with suspicion. “Aren't you guys supposed to be pacifists?"

The priest snorted. “As if. We're the avenging angels of God. It's our job to make sure the flock doesn't stray.”

“That includes beating them to death for adultery?”

“They must be punished. It is God's will.”

Tony shook his head at the obviously deluded priest. Tony would even go so far as to call him a false priest. More of a cultist than a priest. The priest needed to re-read the scriptures again. This wasn't what God would want at all.

Still it was Tony's job to keep him talking, so that McGee could sneak up behind him and handcuff him. He’d made the mistake of killing a Navy man and thus bringing the attention of NCIS to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
